Une échappatoire
by Crazy White Rabbit
Summary: Parce que souvent l'imaginaire est plus agréable que la réalité, on invente. Nero est une échappatoire à la réalité, mais l'imaginaire empiète vite sur le rationnel. Pourtant Louka ne le voit pas.


**Bon euh voila un truc... Je sais même pas comment j'en suis arrivée là -.-'' Veuillez m'excuser pour ce qui suis, c'est du gros cafouillage... mais je poste quand même... **

**Disclaimer : Zeus et Hadès sont aux grecs, le Seigneur des Anneaux à Tolkien-sama, Fruits Basket à Natsuki Takaya, Dragon Ball Z à Toriyama, Seto Kaiba à Akira Itô, Wrandrall à JBX-sama, X-Men je sais pas mais c'pas à moi, Push pareil, One Piece je me rappelle plus mais c'est toujours pas moi, Les Dames du Lac non plus, Arthur et Lancelot sont à l'Histoire, si Les désastreuses aventures des orphelins Baudelaire m'appartenait, Violette, Klaus et Prunille seraient soient handicapés moteur à vie soit morts, DGM à Katsura Hoshino-sama, Code Geass je sais pas mais c'pas à moi (si il m'appartenait Euphie-chan serait pas morte...), Naruto est à Kishimoto. Ouff ! **

**Louka, c'est moi. C'est pas mon prénom. C'est le prénom que mon père m'aurait donné si j'était un mec. ce qui n'est pas le cas. **

* * *

Louka était en train de dessiner dans sa chambre. Comme d'habitude. Elle aimait dessiner un peu tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, en particulier les histoires qu'elle imaginait. Depuis sa sixième, elle avait inventé un personnage qu'elle faisait vivre par ses dessins et par ses écrits. Tout ce qui retranscrivait ce qu'elle pensait, en somme. C'était plutôt amusant de créer des histoires avec Nero, parce que Nero avait un caractère gamin et un peu fou – comme Louka.

Cette fois, elle dessinait Nero en marionnette. C'était son délire actuel, les poupées et les marionnettes vivantes, et tout le bain de sang que cela peut apporter. Louka est sadique, Nero est une psychopathe. Cette elfe est instable psychologiquement depuis qu'elle s'est mise à tuer, c'est pour ça que Louka la dessine souvent avec du sang. Et depuis peu, elle s'entraîne à lui faire le même sourire que Tyki, ça conviendrait bien à Nero.

Le père de ce personnage est Zeus parce que le père de Louka à joué Zeus dans une pièce de théâtre. Il ne faut pas aller chercher plus loin. Le nom de la mère de l'elfe est tiré du nom d'un personnage de forum. Louka à toujours aimé les elfes, enfin depuis qu'elle à regardé le Seigneur des Anneaux. Legolas fut son idole durant un temps appréciable.

Et puis Louka à toujours été fascinée par les vampires. Alors elle à créé toute une histoire pour que Nero en devienne une. Et comme en grandissant, elle à commencé à beaucoup aimer le sang, elle à dit que Nero allait être une psychopathe. Pourtant pas bien compliqué. Parce que Louka, elle s'imagine des choses depuis qu'elle est en mesure de le faire.

Un jour, elle à commencé à lire des mangas. Le premier fut Fruits Basket. Alors Nero rencontra les personnages, pour satisfaire les envies de Louka. Et comme elle entrait dans l'adolescence (donc début de période où on se met à penser aux garçons), elle décida que Nero sortirait avec Yuki. Louka le trouvait mignon et puis elle aime les rats.

Et puis à la télévision, elle tomba sur Dragon Ball Z. Elle à tout de suite accroché, surtout à Mirai Trunks. Du coup, Nero se retrouva dans un lycée avec Yuki, Kyo et les autres, dans la même classe que Trunks. Pour remplir un peu tout ça, Louka décida d'ajouter des personnages, et elle choisit Seto Kaiba, Wrandrall et C-17.

Mais Louka à une imagination débordante, et elle fut obligée de « vider ». Alors, elle imagina d'autres personnages. Elle revu l'histoire de Nero et lui donna une soeur qu'elle appela Fyta. Plus tard, elle la renoma Amanda. Parce qu'Amanda est le nom choisi par celle-ci pour s'adapter au monde des humains. Puis il y eu Isa. En fait, son nom complet est Isabelle, mais Louka s'est amusée.

Elle à dit qu'Isa n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle Isabelle et l'a doté d'une force surhumaine. Pour finir, elle créa Mina. Puis elle dut leur trouver des pouvoirs. Pour Nero, c'était vite vu. Louka aime l'eau plus que tout et comme elle est la « fille de Zeus », l'elfe contrôlerait la foudre. Sauf que Louka trouve que le feu c'est très joli. Alors, Fyta peu contrôler le feu. Les plantes arrivèrent au hasard dans son choix.

Isa fut une métamorphe, parce que le personnage préféré de Louka dans X-Men est Mystique. Et puis elle trouve marrant de pouvoir changer de forme ainsi. Pour Mina, elle choisit une pusher. Elle venait de regarder le film Push et trouvait cool le pouvoir de modifier les souvenirs des gens, de leur faire prendre un mensonge pour la vérité. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle s'inventa des petites aventures.

Elle décida que Nero serait plaquée par Yuki parce qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur Trunks. Et comme elle trouvait qu'il ne se passait pas grand chose, Louka créa une tante à Seto, une tante qui voudrait le tuer. Elle dit aussi que cette tante, Harof, serait alliée avec Hadès. Ce fut l'occasion de faire entrer temporairement les personnages de One Piece.

Et un jour Louka en eu marre de faire les aventures d'une Nero lycéenne. Elle décréta donc que tout ceci était passé et que désormais, Nero était mariée à Trunks et qu'ils avaient 22 ans. Et puis elle leur donna des enfants. Ce fut compliqué pour les noms. Le premier fut un garçon. Louka l'avait décidé parce qu'elle lisait Les Dames du Lac et qu'elle trouvait Lancelot vraiment cool. L'aîné s'appela Lancelot. Louka dit qu'ils l'avaient appelé ainsi parce que pendant la grossesse de Nero, ils avaient remonté le temps pour rencontrer le Roi Arthur et que Lancelot les avaient impressioné.

Pour la seconde, Louka avait d'abord choisi Victoire. Elle trouvait ça plutôt joli. Mais elle regarda Les désastreuses aventures des orphelins Baudelaire et elle trouva que Violette était plus joli. Et la troisième s'appela Ereïa, lubie du moment.

Louka trouvait par contre nul que les enfants soient des bébés, alors elle modifia un brin l'histoire pour que Lancelot ait 12 ans, Violette 11 et Ereïa 10. Comme elle était dans sa passe Harry Potter, elle envoya les deux premiers à Poudlard pendant qu'Ereïa se liait d'amitié avec le frère de Seto et les pokémons de Nero. Louka à toujours aimé les pokémons et elle n'en à pas honte.

Nero travailla chez Seto comme dessinatrice de cartes. Jusqu'à ce que Louka parle avec une amie qui lui conseilla de lire un manga. Louka accrocha tout de suite et rajouta DGM dans son univers. Elle fit de son personnage une exorciste, se battant d'abord avec une flûte. Puis Louka se mit à regarder Code Geass. Elle trouva très attrayante l'arme d'un personnage de la saison deux, alors elle remplaça la flûte par une lance. Et pour faire bonne mesure, elle dit que Nero s'entendait trèèèèèès bien avec Euphemia et qu'elle n'était pas morte.

L'elfe se mit donc à faire des missions pour la Congrégation et cela dura un an tout au plus. Louka n'aimait pas particulièrement Tyki mais comme elle éprouve une sensation étrange de vide, elle dit qu'il tombe amoureux de Nero. Mais Nero reste avec Trunks. Sauf que Louka en à un peu marre de ce personnage et elle tient du mieux qu'elle peut pour faire rester son personnage avec.

Le fait que son amie fasse en sorte que Sayuki divorce de Goten l'acheva et elle fit de même. Enfin pas tout de suite. Et comme cette même amie lui avait refilé son goût pour Naruto, Louka décida que comme les enfants étaient à Poudlard et que Trunks devait aller dans le futur pour régler un truc, Nero s'incrusterait dans l'Akatsuki. Elle se lia d'amitié avec Deidara, puis avec Sasori, un peu avec Pein. Mais Pein ne fit pas confiance à Nero et elle fut virée.

Alors Louka la fit revenir à la Congrégation. Entre-temps, elle la fit divorcer de Trunks et décida que Violette le prendrait vraiment très mal. Mais en réalité, Louka se fichait des enfants maintenant. Elle n'a pas assez d'amour à donner, alors Nero ne peut pas en donner plus. L'elfe sortit avec Deidara puis avec Sasori que Louka trouvaient vraiment cool.

Mais comme Louka à quand même un léger instinct maternel, elle créa un gosse qui devint exorciste et que Nero adopta. Et plus tard, comme elle devint une accroc du yaoi, elle décida que, dans le futur, Mark serait gay.

A côté de ça, comme Louka trouvait Kanda très attirant (ele à un faible pour les mec aux cheveux longs qui ont un caractère marqué) mais qu'elle ne voulait pas que Nero sorte avec, elle inventa une autre fille qu'elle appela Carem. Elle dit que Nero l'avait trouvé alors que des Akumas allaient la manger et qu'elle l'avait ramené à la Congrégation. Elle l'avait fait sortir avec Kanda trois mois après. Puis comme Louka se mit à penser qu'en fait Tyki est vachement cool, Nero sortit avec.

Et Louka continua d'inventer des histoires au gré de ses envies. Parce que son imagination ne s'arrêtera sans doute jamais et qu'elle n'à pas envie de quitter ce monde pour la réalité qu'elle trouve effrayante.

Louka continue de dessiner Nero en marionnette, parce que les poupées vivantes qui assassinent des gens la font rêver. Louka, sans le vouloir vraiment, s'est mise à aimer boire du sang. Louka s'est fait une coloration rousse et elle met des lentilles vertes.

Ce qu'elle n'a pas encore remarqué, alors qu'elle continue de dessiner, c'est que plus elle invente, plus ses oreilles deviennent pointues. Plus elle écrit, et plus ses oreilles s'allongent. Plus elle dessine, plus ses cheveux se raidissent. Plus elle se plonge dans cet univers, plus elle devient Nero.

Mais ça, elle ne l'a pas encore vu, alors elle continue de rêver qu'un jour elle pourrait devenir cette elfe psychopathe qu'elle aime tellement.

* * *

**Je vous avait prévenu, c'est vraiment partit en live -0-. Sinon, vos impressions sur cette... chose?**

**Nero : Génial, j'connait les dessous de ma création moi maint'nant.**

**Louka : Ouais ben ça va...**

**Nero : Quoi, j'ai rien dit !**

**Louka : Laisse tomber, elfe stupide.**

**Nero : * au bord des larmes * Merde, même ma créatrice elle me traite !**

**Louka : Et merde...**

**Nero : OUIIIIIIIN !**

**Louka : * s'éloigne * Siouplait, faites pas attention à elle et donnez moi vos impressions histoire que je l'oublie.**


End file.
